Music's Fool
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Namine has never felt so alone, her brothers Roxas and Sora are with their caring boyfriends, her twin sister Kairi has finally gained the attention of a year long crush, Xion is with her boyfriend...so who does Namine want?How does she catch his eye? DXN


_I do not own the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction ^_^_

**Music's Fool**

On many occasions Namine had found herself watching her twin older brothers when Valentines Day came around. It fascinated her to watch them blush at every move that their partners made and how shy they would be when their partner dared to kiss their lips gently. Sometimes she thought herself to be jealous of them and she was…just a little bit though, she had wanted to have someone to share Valentines Day with, but alas, another year without a boyfriend in sight.

"Nami!" Namine blinked a few times in shock before looking up to meet the eyes of her twin sister, Kairi, who's identical blue eyes were shining back at her, "you were daydreaming again," Kairi laughed as she brushed her pink dress slightly as she sat on the sofa next to Namine whose hands were clutching her sketchpad tightly.

"Was I?" Namine smiled warmly as her sister put her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah you were; I was tempted to draw on your face to see if you would react," Kairi grinned cheekily as her pink hair feel into her eyes a little.

"If you had done that then I would have told Saix how much you love him," Namine giggled as Kairi blushed darkly and ducked her head low as Kairi went to playfully hit her.

"I'll tell him when I'm ready," Kairi, pointed her finger in the air intelligently as she planned her movements carefully in her head.

"What when you're both underground?" Namine replied with a sarcastic but yet still sweet tone and Kairi snorted.

"Most probably," she replied with a laugh, "what about you?" she tilted her head as she watched the blonde frown.

"What about me?" Namine chewed her bottom lip as she leaned forwards to place her sketchpad and pencils onto the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"Well you know," Kairi snickered as she nudged Namine in the arm playfully, "found anyone you like yet?" she beamed, her hand stretching out to tuck her sister hair behind her ear as it fell in the blonde's face preventing Kairi from seeing her face.

Namine blushed slightly at her sister's words and twiddled her thumbs silently as she slowly turned her attention to Kairi who was now chuckling at her shyness.

"Who is he?" Kairi shook her sister by the shoulders and her eye grew wide with excitement as she saw the blush darken on Namine's cheeks.

"No one!" Namine protested before shrieking as Kairi tickled her sides begging for the answer.

"Aw come on Nami, I told you about Saix!" Kairi stopped tickling her and clasped her hands together, batting her eyelashes with big eyes, "pretty please?"

Namine rolled her eyes a little at her twin's childishness and sighed loudly as she crossed her legs, her hands shyly placed on her lap.

"Well…you know all of the boys in our music class," Namine whispered and blushed even harder as Kairi instantly gasped as if she had already been told who it was, "I…well he's…um…Demyx," she finally admitted and nearly had the breath knocked out of her as Kairi let out a surprised shriek which nearly frightened her to death.

"Demyx?" Kairi had a bemused expressions sketched across her face, "I thought it would be Zexion or Vanitas," Kairi tapped her fingers on her lips, "I wasn't expecting that," Kairi giggled and ruffled her twin's hair a bit, "but he's pretty cute, I can see why you like him," she admitted with a smirk as Namine held her pale face in her hands.

"My face is heating up," Namine pointed out and sighed as both Roxas and Sora came in with Axel and Riku, the couples with their hands tightly linked.

"Nami what's the matter?" Sora pouted as he quickly rushed over to his little sister and Namine quickly hide her face in Kairi's shoulder making the older female twin laugh a little.

"She's fine So-So," Kairi smiled and patted her brothers head, "just needs a little confidence in herself," she added with hinting eyes and Sora grinned as he got what Kairi was getting at.

"He'll think you're beautiful Nami," Roxas joined in the conversation as he and Axel cuddled together on the sofa beside Kairi whilst Riku sat behind Sora on the floor and wrapped his strong arms around the brunette.

"Who is he?" Axel asked with a smirk as he watched the girls on the sofa cuddle even tighter.

"Demyx," Kairi replied for her twin, as she knew Namine would be too embarrassed to say anything with all the attention she was getting.

"Aw," Sora cooed and clapped his hands together, "that's cute isn't it Riku?" he turned his head with an adorable smile on his face that made even Riku blush heavily and the silverette quickly nodded, not being one with too many words.

"Isn't he with Zexion?" Axel raised his eyebrows in confusion and looked at the blonde bundle in his arms as he began to laugh.

"No they're just best friends and Zexion has a crush on Sora anyways," Roxas explained and the lifted his linked hand and kissed Axel's knuckled shyly.

Riku tightened his grip around Sora's stomach, as he had to listen about Zexion's crush once more and placed his head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Relax Riku," Kairi rolled her eyes slightly at her friends over protectiveness and returned her attention to Namine who had now moved away from her shoulder.

"Can you come with me tomorrow…to talk to him?" Namine whispered and held her sister's hand gently, blonde strands of her hair brushed her cheek as it fell into her eyes again.

"Sure thing,"

Kairi stretched her arms above her head as she and Namine clambered to the back of the school bus and she placed her sleepy head on the back of the seat that Roxas and Sora were sharing.

"I can't believe that it's Valentines Day," Kairi murmured with a loud sigh, "seriously, it's just a day to spotlight the people who don't have anyone," she added with a glare as she played with the sea shell necklace she had made for herself and her siblings.

"Well we have someone," Roxas said in a teasing tone and turned to look at Axel and Riku who were on the seat right beside them, leaning over a PSP as Riku's fingers tapped furiously on the pads, "when they aren't playing video games that is," Roxas added with laugh as he and Sora sat on their knees and faced their sisters.

"Just be happy," Namine interrupted them with a cheerful smile on her face and her eyes fell onto the blonde haired boy she was always nervous around and smiled even more as she saw that he was desperately trying to get Zexion's attention, but the bluenette was far too busy writing in a small black book to notice.

"Happy that I have no one?" Kairi whined and curled up into her sister's side.

"No," Namine giggled and looked down at her, "be happy for the fact that you can try," Roxas and Sora resisted the urge to 'aw' her and just settled for showing her their adorable smiles instead.

"You're so cute Nami, Dem is an idiot for not seeing that," Sora glanced over his shoulder at said musician and snickered as Demyx squealed as Zexion smacked him around the back of the head, obviously reaching the end of his patience.

"He's not an idiot," Namine frowned and she tugged at the top of her white jeans, "he's not," she repeated with a faded smile and Kairi grinned.

"Oh you've got it really bad haven't you?" the pink haired girl couldn't help but find it humorous that her usually quiet and odd twin had finally started to be a little normal.

"Got what bad?" the small family jumped at the sound of the deep voice and Kairi went wide-eyed as her throat suddenly became very dry.

"U-um" she stuttered as Saix sat down beside her on the long backseat of the bus.

"A cold!" Sora quickly replied before his sister could make an even bigger fool of herself, "Nami has a bad cold," he saw the hidden smile on Namine's lips and chuckled slightly.

"Sorry to hear that," Saix gave Namine a sympathetic smile before he began to rifle through his bag as the bus started up again from stopping in his neighborhood, "I just wanted to give you this, Kairi," Saix smiled as his long blue hair fell over his shoulders as he finally managed to find what he was looking for and pulled out a single rose and a card.

"Dude, check it out," Axel nudged Riku in the side and nodded his head towards the scene behind them which caused the silverette to snort with laughter as he saw how red Kairi's face had gone.

"Thank you," Kairi whispered as her shaky hands took the gifts from Saix who was now smiling at her even more, catching onto why she was so shy around him and quickly placed a kiss on her cheek which made the girl gasp loudly and look up at him.

"Told you he liked you back," Roxas pointed out quietly and rolled his eyes before he turned to sit properly in his seat.

"Why did you do that?" Kairi asked and tutted at her own stupid question.

"Because I like you Kairi," Saix said in a simple tone, chuckling at her unusual shyness and kissed her cheek again, "I'm taking your shy attitude as a 'I like you too'?" he asked unsure of his confidence and Kairi nodded hesitantly, turning to hide her face in his chest as she burned red once more.

Namine sighed at their embrace and folded her arms as she got up and stumbled her way over to another one of her best friends, Xion, who was reading a horror book with her legs crossed on the seat casually. She had always been such a tomboy and found it hard to make friends, but Namine didn't care what people were, she loved them for whom they were.

"Hey Xion," Namine beamed and laughed as the black haired girl nearly fell out of her seat as she jumped.

"You scared the life out of me!" Xion gasped as she patted her chest and then closed her book after folding the page down, "I thought you usually ride with your family?" Xion knitted her eyebrows together as Namine sat down beside her.

"Usually I do, but Kairi and Saix are getting all lovey-dovey and I just don't want to watch," Namine explained with a loud sigh afterwards and shook her head.

"Wow really?" Xion raised her eyebrow and snorted as Namine nodded with her face scrunched up.

"Yeah and it's Romeo and Juliet lovey-dovey too," Namine cringed again as she and Xion began to laugh before jolting forwards as the bus finally came to a halt outside their school.

"I've never been like that with Senti," Xion laughed as the two girls got off of the bus quickly to avoid being squashed by the normal sprint the students did to hurry to their first class on time.

"That's because you don't need to be like that to show everyone how you feel," Namine poked her friend in the head playfully as she saw a light blush appear on Xion's cheeks.

"I prefer it that way instead of being all," Xion wrapped her arms around herself and made kissing noises which made Namine grin, "it's gross," she added and swung her arms dramatically by her side as they entered the building and rushed to get to the canteen before their table was taken again.

"Well it works for some people," Namine pointed out as she plopped down on her seat, her eyes scanning the area and sighing as she noticed a lot of the students now in different kinds of embraces. Kissing, cuddling and some were even crying which confused Namine a little.

"Xion!" Xion beamed as she turned around to see Senti's spiky white hair bouncing as he ran over to her, "happy Valentines Day," he grinned and kissed the top of her head as he sat down next to her, spotting Namine as he did so, "oh hey Nami, how are you?" he smiled warmly as Namine's adorable blue eyes met his.

"I'm fine thanks, I see you're in a good mood," Namine smiled back and gasped as Senti pulled a necklace with a small crystal on it out of his pocket.

"Of course," he replied with a smug grin, "I have the perfect gift for my perfect girl," he stared at Xion as she took a hold of the necklace and gazed at it with shock written all over her face.

"It's awesome Senti," Xion whispered as she quickly clasped it around her neck and turned to her boyfriend, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I have something for you too," Namine pinched herself on the arm as she started to feel uncomfortable for sitting with the couple, disturbing them from their moment, she got up from her seat and quickly made her way out of the canteen.

'Everyone I know has someone' she leaned backwards so her back was now pressed up against the pale white walls of the music room she had found abandoned and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt tears stinging her eyes. 'Is something wrong with me…I've never even had a boyfriend before' she covered her face with her hand as she allowed a tear to fall down her cheeks and pushed away from the wall, moving towards the piano and sitting on the cushioned stool in front of it.

She stretched her fingers before she began to play a few random keys, her tears now falling a little harder as she finally began to play a song she knew very well, singing quietly to herself as she did so.

_"She falls asleep and all she thinks about is you_  
_She falls asleep and all she dreams about is you_  
_When she's asleep the air she's breathing is for you_  
_Are why she wants to live_  
_She's not got that much more to give,"_

Namine's fingers flew across the piano keys as she swayed a little to the sad melody, sighing before she made her voice a little louder and sang the next chorus.

_"Please save me_  
_I've been waiting,_  
_Been aching for too long,"_

She licked her lips as she played out the long piano solo in the middle, closing her eyes as she began to think about Demyx, smiling as she pictured him smiling, playing his guitar with Zexion by his side, laughing at his friend's random song.

"I never knew you could sing," Namine's fingers slammed down on the keys in shock and her eyes flickered open to see Demyx standing there leaning against the doorframe with an awed expression on his face.

"I…um," Namine blushed and tucked her hair behind her ears nervously as the musician made his way over to her and pulled a chair out so he could sit down next to her.

"I mean, I knew you were a great pianist, but wow," Demyx giggled, "your voice is incredible Nami!" he complimented and ruffled her hair slightly.

"Not as good as yours," Namine beamed as Demyx poked a few of the keys.

"Aw thanks, but I can only sing rock music…you've got that…what's the word…melody voice," he squealed the last word out as he tired to explain it and grinned as Namine laughed.

"Thank you," Namine whispered and chewed her bottom lip as Demyx continued randomly pressing keys, somehow managing to compose such a beautiful tune which made Namine a little jealous of his talent.

Demyx turned his head and smiled at her for a reply as he shuffled closer, making the tune of his random song go faster and he began to sing random lines that filled his head, grinning as he knew that they were stupid, but were still making Namine laugh.

_"Ooooh I can't help if,_

_I never wash my hair,_

_I never scrub my feet,_

_I just don't give a damn anymore,_

_As long as I'm with you,_

_I know what I can do,_

_I just don't give a damn anymore,"_

Namine stared in absolute awe at the boy in front of her and she linked her hands together on her lap as she leaned in closer to him, swaying again to the soft music that flew around her, whilst Demyx's voice, so smooth and husky, brushed against her ears gracefully as he continued to sing his random song.

'I want…to see how he will react…Demyx' Namine clunked her teeth together as she watched him for a few more seconds before quickly leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his cheek before throwing herself back onto the stool.

Demyx froze at the touch of her lips against his skin and snapped his head around so he could stare at her, his eyes wide with shock as he watched the blonde girl avoid eye contact and stare at the floor instead.

"W-what was that for?" he stuttered and he smiled shyly as he noticed how nervous Namine was behaving, he moved out of his chair and knelt down in front of her, holding her small hands in his large tanned hands and flashed her a cheesy grin, "you like me don't you?" he was surprised at his own confidence and watched as Namine's head shot up.

"Yes," she muttered almost inaudibly as she stared at their hands and shook as Demyx inched his face closer to hers, his breath brushing against her lips and her eyes fluttered shut.

"I like you too," he whispered just before his soft lips connected with hers and his hands squeezed her caringly as Namine finally gathered her thoughts together enough to kiss back and she could feel her heart feeling more alive than it had felt in ages.

"Ah," Namine giggled as Demyx pulled away and shivered as Demyx moved his hands away from hers and pulled her into his arms with another wide grin plastered on his face.

"I'm glad you're brothers told me you liked me…otherwise I would've kept my feelings a secret,"

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Okay, so this is for Valentines Day and I have wanted to post up some of my DemyNami writings for ages, so heres the first installment!**

The song that Namine is singing is an old favourite of mine:  
She Falls Asleep Part 2 - McFLY - despite it being by McFLY, the piano is beautiful and the first part of the song is just so...incredible in my opinion  
The song that Demyx is singing is actually what I started to randomly sing whilst I was trying to find my Kingdom Hearts t-shirt and just to clarify, I do wash my hair and feet xD  
ALSO about Xion's boyfriend.  
I have an obsession with Vanitas's Lingering Spirit - Sentiment, but I nickname him Senti and I think he's awesome!  
I also like the pairing of Kairi and Saix O_O Don't worry I don't understand why either.  
I really hope you guys like this I worked really hard on it


End file.
